


pleasure is to play

by sleepinnude



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Public Image, celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it like to be Kent Parson? (He'll let you know tomorrow.)</p><p>Off the record though, it fucking sucked, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pleasure is to play

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first bit to something I've been working around in my mind. let's call it a teaser chapter. atm, the tags are the themes~~~ that are guiding this fic and so they might not all be applicable to this chapter in particular, but will definitely become apparent later on.

It had been standard fare at the apogee of his fame frenzy: “What’s it like to be Kent Parson?” Click-bait headlines splashed across Facebook (usually accompanied by one of the shots from that photo-shoot they had somehow talked him into, where he’s wearing pads and not terribly much else, the one the boys chirped endless on, even now), touting how he was plucked from Juniors, pampered, Captained, on NHL ice with a killer new franchise.

Sometimes it was even phrased out of the rhetorical. Some smiling reporter, microphone thrust forward, actually waiting for an answer. What was it like to be Kent Parson. He had never had a real answer. Just scruffed his hair up, gave the boyish smirk the cameras loved and shrugged before drawling, “Pretty awesome, y’know?”

Now, though. Now, waking up with a hangover and more regrets than he could remember, Kent had a different answer.

Being Kent Parson _hurt_.

It hurt from behind his eyelids, under his ribs, tucked against his soft palate. It hurt tucked somewhere between his amygdala and frontal cortex. Or something like that, Kent hadn’t fucking gone to college. But he didn’t have to have gone to college to know that it definitely did not hurt in his heart.

His heart was just muscle and blood vessels. It was pure biology and had no ruling over his actions, his emotions. It had no ruling over the reasons for the uptick in his alcohol intake, his clubbing. 

The hurt in his jaw, incidentally, was a result of the that uptick, the correlating increase of dude’s cocks that had ended up in his mouth the past month.

And, really. Kent hadn’t gone to college so he never took a statistics course but he was involved in pro-sports. He should have known how the odds were evening. Especially when he was skating on Las Vegas. The city mostly cared about their athletes as celebrities. Gossip, ONTD, TMZ, tabloids. Splashy headlines.

What was it like to be Kent Parson?

What was it like to be sucked off by Kent Parson?

Poorly crafted puns about nets and pucks and sticks and Kent didn’t see any of it first.

What he saw first, through the literal hundred other text messages on his too-bright phone, through the tweet notifications, the missed calls, the e-mails.

Through all that, through the every-atom-of-his-body (even his fucking _heart_ , yeah) hurt, what Kent saw first was Jack Zimmerman’s name in the middle of the other unread threads. Three messages: “Are you okay?” “Fuck, Kenny.” “Call me. If you need to.”

Then he finally made it through all the rest of the alerts. The texts. The emails. The tweets. The voicemails. The headlines. The click-bait links and a grainy photograph clearly taken on an iphone that was likely to get more mileage than that awful photoshoot ever had.

What was it like to be Kent Parson?

A fucking train-wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> anything i know about hockey, i've learned through osmosis while watching matches with my dad since approximately the age of seven. however, like. i am often wrong about most things. feel free to correct me but gently as i am a delicate flower. 
> 
> feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://www.agentchayya.tumblr.com)?


End file.
